Souviens-toi l'été dernier
by Lilouytou
Summary: "Nous n'oublions pas ce que tu as fait l'été dernier. Les dieux de la vengeance exercent en silence. N'oublie pas que le désespoir, au même titre que l'espérance, n'est qu'une illusion". Harry reposa la carte sur le bureau, le coeur battant sous la menace.


_**Bonjour ! Voila en fait je trouvais que je stagnais légèrement avec Stabat Mater, et que surtout je commençais à m'embrouiller sévèrement. J'ai donc décidé de la laisser de côté pour l'instant, et de vous servir sur un plateau ma toute nouvelle histoire, intitulée "Souviens toi l'été dernier". J'avais créer un autre compte à la base, pour la mettre dessus car j'avais peur que vous pensiez que j'oubliais totalement ma première histoire, puis finalement je me suis dit que c'était bien bête et donc je vous la propose ici.**_

_**Une histoire dramatique comme je les aime qui devrais vous plaire. C'est une Drarry bien sur ;) sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre et dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**_

_**Chapitre 1. Tout Amour est une servitude. **_

Harry Potter regardait fixement l'horloge, cette fichue horloge qui n'avançait pas et qui l'agaçait. Elle indiquait 18h, soit une heure avant qu'il ne puisse quitter son bureau sans faire d'esclandre. Son bureau d'ailleurs, était rempli de papiers en tout genre, recouverts de dossiers non rangés, non remplis. Le bureau en était recouvert, ainsi que le sol. C'était à peine si on pouvez circuler dans la pièce. Il soupira et posa la tête contre le bureau. Bien qu'il croule sous la travail, il avait été tout sauf productif aujourd'hui et il savait très bien pourquoi. Son regard se posa sur la photo posée sur le bureau et l'attrapa. C'était une photo de mariés, de son mariage avec Ginny. Une photo simple, d'elle et lui partageant une première danse au milieu d'une piste vide. Il sourit et reposa la photo sur le bord du bureau. Il se rappelait son mariage comme si c'était hier, alors que ce soir, cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Selon la Gazette des Sorciers, leur union avait était la « plus belle et émouvante preuve que l'émotion existe encore dans ce monde bancal en reconstruction ».

Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait le prendre comme un compliment, mais il avait bien conscience de tout l'engouement médiatique autour de son mariage. Le plus beau apparemment. Il se souvient de la salle, une immense tente qui avait été installé au milieu d'une clairière d'une forêt d'Ecosse, non loin de Poudlard. Le sol était recouvert de milliers de petites fleurs bleues ouvertes par le printemps, et un tapis traçait une route au sol conduisant jusqu'à la salle. Les murs de la tente étaient remplis de luminaires, et de plumes blanches. Un parquet clair recouvrait le sol. Les chaises et tables étaient parées de rouge et de blanc, chacun au centre comportant un bouquet de lys rouge. Et au centre une immense piste de danse. C'était un mariage magique bien sur, et les bougies flottaient en l'air, les coupes se versaient seules. Mais Harry et Ginny avait tenu à avoir un vrai orchestre et c'est au son des violons qu'ils avaient entamés leur valse. La photo avait été pris à ce moment là, par Colin Crivet bien sûr, mais Harry devait avouer qu'il adorait cette photo. Par la suite, l'orchestre avait joué des airs plus dansants, c'était dans une ambiance traditionnelle celtique, qu'ils avaient fini le mariage.

Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry avait fini sa dernière année à Poudlard, puis à ses 18 ans, il était parti. Il avait voyagé, seul, dans un but de ressourcement. Il était retourné chez les moldus, avait oublié la magie, s'était rendu invisible et anonyme, visité des pays incroyables, rencontré des gens inoubliables et quand le manque de stabilité était devenu trop fort, il était rentré. Le jour de ces 19 ans, il passait la porte du Terrier la peur au ventre. Mais Ginny l'avait attendu, finit son année à Poudlard et prête à déménager à Londres pour prendre son poste de poursuiveuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead. Harry dès le lendemain de son arrivée au Terrier avait reçu une lettre de Kingsley Shacklebolt, désormais Ministre de la Magie, qui l'invitait à se présenter dès le mois de septembre pour prendre ces fonctions d'Auror. La suite c'était faite naturellement. Tandis que Ron et Hermione s'installait à Londres pour qu'Hermione puisse prendre son poste au Service de contrôle des créatures magiques, Harry et Ginny les avait suivis.

Harry avait attendu trois années et une promotion pour oser demander Ginny en mariage, sur les conseils d'Hermione et voilà deux ans que cela durait depuis ce 22 février. Et Harry espérait que ça allait durer encore longtemps. Il avait désormais 25 ans, était à la tête d'une équipe de cinq Aurors, avait un métier dur (les nombreuses cicatrices sur son corps en témoignait), des amis fidèles, une femme merveilleuse et un futur enfant. Il se souvient de sa réaction quand Ginny lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il y a de ça un mois. Il était rentré du travail, et avait trouvé Ginny dans le salon visiblement chamboulée. Alors qu'il s'inquiétait de son état, elle lui avait annoncé sans ménagement qu'elle était enceinte d'un mois et demi. Il avait alors tout naturellement sauté dans ces bras et pleurer de joie. Cet enfant était tout sauf attendu, mais Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait désespérément envie que sa journée se finisse. Il voulait retrouver sa femme, son bébé et fêter ces deux ans de mariage. Il soupira en se disant qu'il faudrait peut être ranger son bureau, car si son boss débarquait, il allait se faire tuer. D'un coup de baguette, tout fut expédié et Harry put se rasseoir et réfléchir à la situation. Bien que Voldemort soit mort depuis bientôt 7 ans, il y avait toujours du danger au sein du monde sorcier. Alors qu'il réglait généralement les problèmes de délinquance ou de trafic de potions droguantes, depuis quelques mois la situation s'était envenimé. Enlèvements d'enfants, violences urbaines, jusqu'au meurtre. Il régnait un climat de tensions surtout dans la capitale londonienne. Harry et son équipe supposait un gang, mais ne savait qu'ils y étaient ni leurs motivations. C'était une situation assez dangereuse, d'autant que la bande frappait sans raison, sans prévenir et absolument n'importe où. Il avait sur son bureau, une vingtaine de dossiers de meurtres, violences, la plupart du temps racistes. "Haine aux moldus, Dégoût des Sang-de-Bourbes, Appel au sang Pur".

HDA. Leur slogan, leur signe. HDA était par ailleurs le nom d'une drogue chez les sorciers, un truc particulièrement violent qui, en plus d'engendrer une amnésie, déclenchait une brusque montée d'adrénaline, désinhibant l'ardeur et rendant le drogué d'une violence incontrôlable. A ce moment là, l'unique but était d'assouvir les pulsions les enfouies au fond de soi : cannibalisme, viol, meurtre. Ce qui inquiétait particulièrement Harry dans cette histoire (en dehors de son incapacité de découvrir leurs identités) c'était l'étrange ressemblance avec les pratiques des Mangemorts, mais d'une violence encore plus extrême. Cependant tout le monde savait que les Mangemorts étaient tous tranquillement enfermés à Azkaban, surveillés par des gardiens sorciers et non plus des Détraqueurs, et que tous les autres qui n'y étaient pas enfermés étaient morts. Harry se retrouvait donc dans cette situation d'extrême pression, où il devait absolument résoudre ce qui se passait.

L'horloge sonna 19h, et Harry ferma avec soulagement le dossier qu'il était en train de lire. Il enleva son manteau d'Auror, l'accrocha à la paterne et pris sa veste en cuir. Agitant sa baguette pour éteindre la lumière, il sortit et salua son boss en sortant et pris l'ascenseur direction le 4eme étage. La, il salua de la tête la secrétaire et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hermione. Il l'a rejoignait chaque soir et tout deux rentrait ensemble.

**- Toc Toc** dit-il en toquant à la porte ouverte.

Hermione sursauta, les yeux dans un dossier.

**- Tu m'as fait peur idiot**, répliqua la jeune femme en souriant. **Tu m'attends ? J'en ai pour un quart d'heure grand maximum. Il faut absolument que je boucle ce truc.**

**- Grosse affaire ?** Demanda Harry en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face du bureau

**- Moins de pression que la vôtre mais on est sur la piste d'un trafic de licorne, forcément vu la pureté du sang et sa rareté. Du coup on a tous les centaures de toutes les forêts du Royaume Uni avec nous, mais le trafic ne fait qu'enfler**, expliqua-t-elle visiblement éreintée.

**- Bizarre en effet** murmura Harry les yeux dans le vide.

Il avait beau adorer Hermione, il supportait mal le fait de devoir l'attendre, ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure. Mais il patienta, se disant que de toute façon il aurait toute la soirée et la nuit pour profiter de Ginny. Hermione signa enfin son dossier et d'un coup de baguette le fit voler en direction du couloir.

**- C'est bon, on est parti** dit-t-elle en enfilant sa veste.

**- Enfin !** S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil.

**- On se demande bien pourquoi tu es si pressé** insinua-t-elle

Harry sourit vaguement et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

**- Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas préparer d'incroyable pour la rendre folle de toi, Harry James Potter** ? Se moqua Hermione gentiment

**- Soirée italienne, poisson, et bouteille de rouge qui m'a coûté une petite fortune. Dîner aux chandelles quoi,** annonça le brun assez fier

**- Waouh, grand jeu quoi,** répondit Hermione visiblement impressionnée.

**- Du coup, il faut que je prépare tout avant son retour de l'entraînement, c'est-à-dire 20h30** expliqua-t-il alors qu'il arrivait dans le grand Hall et se dirigeait vers les cheminées.

**- Elle s'entraîne toujours ?** s'interloqua Hermione ?** Mais ce n'est pas dangereux pour le bébé ?**

**- D'après le médecin de l'équipe apparemment non,** exprima Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. **Enfin, elle coache plus qu'elle ne s'entraîne. Et puis tu connais Ginny, essaye de lui interdire de faire ce qu'elle a envie et tu vas te prendre un maléfice de chauve souris savamment exécuté en pleine tête.**

Hermione rigola avant de se diriger vers une cheminée. Elle embrassa Harry et disparue dans une explosion verte.

* * *

Harry se retrouva dans son salon, la tête tournant légèrement comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait la poudre de Cheminette. Il retira sa veste et rentra dans le salon. D'un coup de baguette il alluma le feu dans la cheminée, et la table, la nappe et les assiettes se dressèrent seules. Tandis qu'il ouvrait le frigo pour trouver les produits, il sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe et se pencha pour attraper Sekhmet, leur chatte norvégienne. Un animal magnifique, aux poils gris et long, impossible à démêler et qui se retrouvait sur absolument tout dans l'appartement. Mais Harry l'adorait, elle avait réussi à le sortir de la douleur qu'avait représenté la mort d'Hedwige. Il servit à manger au chat, et le reposa au sol avant de retourner à son frigo. Il avait environ une heure pour préparer ce qu'il avait à faire et c'était plus que court. Il enfila un tablier et commença à préparer le dîner, reste de ces découvertes culinaires lors de son tour du monde. La pendule sonna 20h30 quand Harry entendu la cheminée faire du bruit. Il retira son tablier et courut jusqu'à la porte du salon pour empêcher Ginny de rentrer.

**- Bonsoir ma chérie** murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

**- Bonsoir** répondit-elle avec entrain. **Je suis épuisée après l'entraînement.**

**- Tu devrais faire attention, t'es plus toute seule maintenant à jouer,** l'avertit Harry en posant la main sur son ventre.

**- C'est bon, je ne suis pas malade non plus. Quand je me sentirais comme une baleine j'arrêterais, promis !** Jura la rousse. **En attendant, si tu veux bien, je vais aller prendre une douche pour retirer toute la crasse que j'ai accumulée. Crois moi, là tu n'as pas envie de me serrer contre toi.**

**- J'ai toujours envie de te serrer contre moi** avoua Harry en l'embrassant sur le front.

**- Je me prépare vite. Et après je serais tout à toi** dévoila la rousse avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Fait très vite alors** répliqua le jeune homme en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Ginny sourit avant de monter l'escalier du couloir, qui menait au deuxième étage du duplex, où se trouvait les deux chambres et la salle de bain. Harry soupira de soulagement et retourna dans le salon. En face de la cheminée, d'où brûlait un feu, se trouvait un épais tapis blanc, un canapé de cuir marron. La table ronde se dressait à côté, entre la cuisine et le salon. Elle était paré de rouge et blanc, comme le jour de leur mariage. L'odeur du poisson en train de cuire envahissait la cuisine, et Harry devait reconnaître que ça donnait envie. Il mit le vin au frais et s'assit sur le canapé, impatient. Il espérait que ce dîner lui plairait et surtout qu'il prouverait à Ginny à quel point il l'aimait, elle et le bébé. Il entendit alors des pas dans l'escalier, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny, qui le regarda en souriant. Harry en eut le souffle coupé devant la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle portait une robe d'un vert bouteille, très foncé entièrement faite de sequins qui illuminait son corps. Ses cheveux simplement lâchés le long de ces épaules resplendissait sous les reflets des sequins. Ces lèvres étaient rehaussés de rouge et ces yeux d'un simple trait noir. Harry sourit en voyant que Ginny n'effectuait pas un mouvement.

**- Waouh. Tu as sorti le grand jeu toi aussi** lâche le jeune homme.

**- J'avais peur tu sais, que depuis que je suis enceinte, tu ne me désires plus comme avant**, avoua Ginny en baissant la tête visiblement gênée.

Harry se releva du canapé, rajusta sa chemise et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

**- Tu es magnifique** rassura Harry en posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme.** Tu es sublime comme tu l'as toujours été, et comme tu le seras toujours. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'un espèce de gnome pousse dans ton ventre que cela va changer.**

Ginny rigola et attira Harry contre lui. Passant ces bras autour de son cou, elle l'embrassa doucement.

**- Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours** murmura la jeune femme dans un souffle.

**- Joyeux Anniversaire Ginevra Potter** déclama le jeune homme, s'amusant de la lueur de fureur au fond des yeux de sa compagne a l'énonciation de son prénom complet.

**- Joyeux Anniversaire à vous, monsieur Harry Potter** répliqua Ginny.

Il l'amena jusqu'à la table, lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Puis il sortit du frigo une bouteille de vin rouge et adressa un coup d'oeil à Ginny.

**- Une seule fois ne devrait pas faire de mal je pense**, confirma-t-elle en tendant son verre. **Tu t'es démené comme un fou, c'est magnifique, rajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à la pièce et la décoration de la table.**

**- Grand jeu, pour grande journée** révéla Harry en se rasseyant devant elle.

**- Oh mon dieu, ce vin est incroyable** s'exclama-t-elle après avoir porté le verre à ces lèvres.

**- Il peut, c'est un des meilleurs vins italiens,** expliqua Harry.

**- Dommage que je ne puisse en boire qu'un seul verre. On peut pas le congeler et le ressortir dans 6 mois** ? Demanda Ginny

**- Je ne pense pas,** désolé répondit Harry en rigolant.

Le dîner se passa sous la meilleure augure, les deux jeunes gens discutant de tout et de rien, en dégustant un saumon parfaitement préparé.

**- J'avais oublié à quel point tu cuisinais bien** affirma Ginny **Dommage qu'on est pas plus le temps avec notre boulot.**

**- Oui c'est dommage. D'ailleurs en parlant de boulot, comme s'est passé ta journée ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Parfaitement. Un peu frustrée de devoir restreindre les entrainements. Mais du coup je m'occupe de coacher Clara. C'est elle qui me remplacera**, raconta la rousse.

**- Elle est forcément moins douée que toi** ironisa Harry

**- Forcément,** répondit Ginny en rigolant. **Et toi le boulot ?**

Harry soupira et réfléchit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Ginny, qui connaissait la situation mais ne voulait en aucun cas l'inquiéter.

**- Bah comme depuis quelques temps,** divulgua le jeune homme. **On se retrouve avec des dossiers pleins les bureaux. Des trucs assez glauques, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir les détails. Mais on est bloqué, ces types sont de plus en plus entreprenants mais en même temps, impossible de savoir qui c'est.**

**- Rassure moi, quand vous partez en mission, vous n'êtes jamais seuls** ? Demanda Ginny l'appréhension dans la voix.

**- Jamais. On est toujours à 3 ou 4. Il en a toujours un ou deux qui reste au Ministère pour faire la liaison**. Rassura Harry. **Et déclencher une alerte au cas où on ne reviendrais pas. Au fait je vais avoir un nouveau dans l'équipe. Un type qui vient de France apparemment, qui vient nous aider pour l'enquête**

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, et se contenta de repousser son assiette vide. Harry pouvait sentir son trouble sur son visage. Ginny ne s'était jamais inquiété de la dangerosité de son travail, sauf depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Harry avait vaguement l'impression qu'elle avait peur de le voir partir pour le Ministère tous les matins. Il se leva et sortit du frigo les deux tiramisu. Ginny rigola en les voyant

**- Avoue, je ne suis pas encore assez grosse pour toi, c'est ça ? Tu veux accélérer le processus** ? jasa la jeune femme

**- Bah non mais faut bien qu'il goûte au bonne choses de la vie** ce gamin répliqua Harry. **Tu veux les manger sur le canapé ?**

Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, Ginny étendit ces jambes sur celle d'Harry, et Sehkmet vient s'asseoir sur son ventre.

**- Tu crois qu'elle sent quelque chose ?** Demanda Harry en caressant l'animal. **Elle faisait jamais ça avant.**

**- Parait que les chats sentent ce genre de choses. Faudrait demander à Hermione, je suis sur qu'elle sait, vu qu'elle sait absolument** tout rigola la rousse. **En tout cas ce tiramisu est absolument dingue.**

**- Merci, j'en suis plutôt fier aussi,** signifia le jeune homme.

Harry posa sa coupe à côté du canapé et caressa les jambes nues de Ginny.

**- Tu es absolument superbe** lui indiqua-t-il. Cette robe aussi d'ailleurs.

Il fit remonter ces mains le long des cuisses de Ginny et s'allongea sur elle, énervant au passage le chat qui sauta du ventre de la jeune femme dans un miaulement. Il embrassa le cou de la jeune femme, et remonta doucement jusqu'à son oreille.

**- Toi et ta robe vous êtes absolument renversantes** murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Il entendit Ginny rigoler contre son oreille et frissonna en sentant ces mains se baladant dans son dos. Il attrapa les lèvres de la jeune femme et l'embrassa d'une passion sans égale. Il voulait la posséder, la rendre folle sous ces caresses, lui prouver qu'il l'aimait aussi grosse qu'elle devienne. La jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres et sa langue caressa le palais d'Harry, le rendant lui même fou. C'était un baiser humide, remplie de tension et de passion comme ils en avaient rarement eut. Les mains de Ginny s'accrochait dans son cou, tandis que celle d'Harry glissait ses mains le long de ces cuisses, remontant sa robe jusqu'à lui retirer sa robe. Il eut de nouveau le souffle coupé en voyant l'ensemble de lingerie que la jeune femme portait, un body noir de dentelle particulièrement excitant.

**- Toi, tu veux me rendre fou**, murmura le jeune homme en lui mordillant le cou

**- Je sais exactement comment te rendre dingue en effet** avoua Ginny en faisant glisser sa main vers l'entrejambe d'Harry.

Le jeune homme gémit de plaisir tandis qu'elle frottait sa main à travers son pantalon. Elle se redressa et entreprit de détacher un à un les boutons de sa chemise, glissant ses mains sur son torse, le regardant d'un œil brûlant. Elle descendit ses mains, et doucement ouvrit la ceinture du jeune homme, puis avec des gestes lents, glissa sa main vers son sexe. Elle le repoussa d'une main et s'allongea sur lui. Alors elle déposa, un à un, des baisers timides sur ses lèvres, sur son cou, sur son torse. D'une main, elle voulut baisser le pantalon et le caleçon de son mari.

**- Attends, je vais tout enlever ça sera plus simple** s'exclama le jeune homme retirant toutes ses affaires.

Ginny recommença son manège, le couvrant de baiser, mais ne touchant jamais son intimité.

**- Oh pitié Ginny tu me rends dingue** protesta Harry d'une voix haletante.

Elle porta alors ces lèvres à son érection, et entama ces caresses. Sa langue léchait, dansait le long de son sexe et les gémissements d'Harry ne faisait qu'accentuer le propre plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

**- Tu vas devoir arrêter si tu veux que je puisse m'occuper de toi** après murmura Harry.

La jeune femme remonta doucement, couvrant encore de baisers ce corps qu'elle aimait tant. Elle posa ses lèvres contre son oreille et chuchota d'une voix aguichante

**- Alors fais moi l'amour maintenant Harry,** et elle l'embrassa avec passion.

Le jeune homme se releva et pris la jeune femme dans ces bras pour la poser sur le tapis. D'une main experte, il fit glisser ces doigts le long du tissu qui recouvrait encore le corps de sa compagne, s'arrêta sur ces seins, qu'il mordilla, déclenchant des gémissements de plaisir à Ginny. Puis il retira complètement ce tissu qui avait beau être excitant, le gênait beaucoup à ce moment et s'allongea sur la jeune femme. Il se rallongea sur la jeune femme, son érection frottant entre ces cuisses. Il se délectait de ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais qui avait encore à l'excitait. Il pénétra lentement Ginny, qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir et fit tomber sa tête en arrière. Harry bougea alors doucement, dans de longs va et vient.

**- Plus vite** demanda-t-il la jeune femme

Le jeune homme s'exécuta trouvant également le rythme trop lent à son goût. Les ongles de Ginny lui rentrant dans la peau l'excitait, la chaleur de la pièce l'excitait, la douceur du tapis sous ces pieds l'excitait. Il avait attendu cette soirée toute la journée, mais jamais il n'aurai pu prévoir à quel point lui faire l'amour ce soir le rendrait aussi excité. Il était heureux de voir que Ginny gémissait, voire criait sous ces coups de hanche et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était les emmener tous les deux jusqu'à la jouissance. Et leurs gémissements de plus en plus en forts emplirent la pièce tandis qu'ils atteignaient l'orgasme. Haletant d'épuisement Harry se laissa tomber a côté de la jeune femme, visiblement aussi éreintée que lui. Elle attrapa la couverture posée sur le canapé et recouvrit leurs corps nus.

**- Je t'aime** dit-t-elle simplement en tournant la tête vers son compagnon.

**- Et moi je vous aime. Tous les deux r**ajouta-t-il en posant la main sur son ventre.

Elle sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

**- Je sais pas si j'aurais le courage de remonter me coucher la haut,** rigola-t-elle.

**- Oula. Je sais même plus ce que marcher veut dire je pense**, répliqua Harry en s'étirant.

D'un coup il sentit un poids contre sa jambe, et vit le chat, qui avait dignement pris sa place entre eux deux.

**- En fait on avait pas besoin d'enfant, on en avait déjà un**, rigola Ginny.

**C'est sur. Il miaulera pour avoir à manger, refusera de dormir quand il faut, et vomira après avoir mangé** rajouta Harry. **Oui finalement c'est pareil.**

(664K)


End file.
